Claire in the Maze
by Claratiy
Summary: Claire is new in the Maze but is quickly accepted and respected. Until things change for the worst.
1. Chapter 1

**Claire is a girl of the maze. The Maze being a trap that has ensnared young boys and girls for years.**

 **This is my first time doing anything like this. Please write a review, give me some tips or whatever.**

It's dark and it's loud. It's a rattling kind of noise and a trapped kind of dark. I'm lying on some sort of mesh ground, it is hard and grading against my back. I can't see anything so I stand and try to feel around. I walk to the left and I run my hand along its wall. Its mesh also. All the walls are mesh. I reach up but I can't reach the roof, it doesn't matter its probably mesh any way. The noise seems to be getting louder but I can't tell because it had infiltrated my head and my thoughts, it disorientates me.

I'm starting to freak out now. I can't pull any memory or information forward and and the rattling and banging noise is _just so loud!_

I'm breathing faster now and my eyes are wide open, watching the dark nothing ness. The noise is so loud and my head hurts. _What is this?_

Then the box moves. Up, and up and up. So fast my hair whirls around my face and I'm losing all my breath I was taking for granted earlier. The noise is louder but now there is a rhythmic thumping. _Like a drum_ , I think. No picture however, surfaced in my head. I travel up for a while up to the surface? Up a building? Up to heaven?

Then it stops.

The box rocks gently as if to make me sleep. All noises have also stopped. Its deadly quiet, all I can hear is my heavy breathing. There is nothing to use as a weapon in this box so I raise my fists to my chest, it feels strangely familiar. The rocking has stopped and I stand still and silent.

Then a loud _crack_ erupts as the roof opens above me. The light that greets me is so white it blinds me but I force my eyes open to see if anything awaits me. As my eye's adjust to the light the mesh roof above me is open too. And I can see them. Boys and girls stand above me some looking curiously at me others angry. _Angry_?

I don't wait, I jump and grab hold off the edge and haul myself up, Im surprised by how strong I am. I run.


	2. Chapter 2

I've barley made it two steps before a strong hand wraps around my arm and pulls me back.

The person holding me laughs. "Whoa now greenie, where do you think you're off too?" A boy, I'm sure. "you're a looker aren't you," judging but the snickering of the group of boys and girls -not much older than me might I add- around me, the boy is lying. _Sarcasm_ says a voice in my head, _they are making fun of you_.

An angry blush burns up my cheeks and I tell him to do something that's physically impossible. A sharp pain blossoms through my middle and it takes a moment to realize a girl about 14 has just kicked me. She is impeccably pretty I notice, sharp blue eyes and long raven hair.

"That's my boyfriend you're talking to, bitch," she has a high pitched, annoying voice that makes me want to slap her like she is some whining little kid. I'm about to tell her the same thing I told her boyfriend to do when I see the glint of the ten inch knife she is holding and I swallow my words.

"Let me _go_ ," I tell the boy holding me. He obliges and pushed me into the middle of the group. There eyes follow me, watching my reaction as I take in my surroundings.

As I look around I see I'm in a sort of meadow. To my left, the box I just came from, where did _it_ come from? And behind the box a sort of forest. On the edge of the forest, huts and make shift cabins. I don't see any adults, _what is this place_. To my right the meadow continues until it hits something.

A wall.

Three more walls. I'm boxed in. _What the hell…?_

When I voice my wonder the group seems disappointed as if I was meant to scream or something.

"Mia, show her round," says a voice behind me, "the rest of you, shows over, get lost,"

I don't turn to see who the voice belongs to, I watch the girl with the knife, Mia, as she strides towards me, twirling her knife menacingly, her smile fades.

"Zach," she says looking over my shoulder. She glared at the person she called Zach and I swear if looks could kill this Zach fellow would be dead. I look behind me to see if he is. Apparently not. Zach is tall, he's lean and has an air of authority. The way he spoke to the group of children before I'd bet my kidney he's the leader, official or otherwise. He has shaggy brown hair and big brown puppy eyes, he's looking at Mia with contempt.

"Mia," he says evenly, and starts to turn, "and don't call me your boyfriend again.

"But you did enjoy it didn't you Zachie?" Mia purrs, he doesn't turn around, just keeps walking. She _humps_ and turns to look at me.

"Harsh," I say. She just points the knife at me and tells me to _shut it_.

Mia walks me around and people stair. She says they don't know why they are here, says they've been here for years and that the box enclosing us was more than that, it was a maze. And at that I say, _fuck_. And she smiles and says, _yeah_.


End file.
